lastdaysjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Bug - Dead
A super bug grips America, people are told to stay home, and the government is shutting down due to snow (December). I plan to use Xmas as the time for things to really get started; bad weather, people on vacation, they would be transporting the super bug.....and to loved ones. Meteor strike on the earth that carries the "space bug" A U.S. satellite is used to "destroy" a "killer asteroid" that would harm the earth (info later). Parts of the meteor fall harmlessly in the earth's heavens and this is where OUR story truly begins. Meteor showers earth NOV / DEC witch is the worst weather in the D.C. area... I use the D.C. area for it is the "nerve center" of the U.S. A winter storm (due to climate changes) was the worst with 24" of snow in less than 12 hours. The "bug" stays in bodies for months and make people feel "miserable" as it was named "missy" as in miserable... get it? you miss work, you miss school you miss everything... Ft. Detrick, MD & CDCR has a "lottery" system they use FEMA camps. Borders are closed. Mexico and Canada are upset about this move, due to trade with the U.S. --- Pandemic (space borne) • Influenza of 1918 o simultaneous appeared in : o Boston, USA o BREST, FRANCE o BOMBAY, India o Freetown, Sierra Leone Point number one... person to person wasn't possible back then... they didn't have a away to "fly". Same day and on different continents... interesting thoughts 2nd certain ages groups back then were exposed, health young adult were (20-30), open air, so were they more exposed to the virus? 1918 in Alaska… it was all over the state ( which is about Europe sized) and it was in every village, so it will be airborne as well as spaceborne. 1918 Flu is preserved in a comet's icy trail.... becomes a meteor shower with meteorites striking earth. This is due to the asteroid that the U.S and Euporeans destroyed in space with explosives, preventing the asteroid in destroying the earth. The comet deposits a patheogentic into our atmosphere. This is what creates the (pandemic “Z” germ) while the worlds watched in horror…. The first outbreak was in china ( china believes that it was the Europeans and the U.S. behind the pandemic. For the U.S. supports Taiwan ) But the trurth be know that it was the “civet” that is considered a delicacy dish in the upper areas of the Himalayas ; Mount Everest The civet is not a cat as most people would like to believe but it is a member of the mongoose family instead. The simplest way to prepare civet for the dinner table is to roast the animal whole. Because of its diet, the animal is reputed to emit a fruity fragrance once cooked, although those who've sampled the flesh more often characterize it as "gamey." A traditional Filipino recipe masks the taste by adding vinegar, salt, soy sauce, pepper, garlic, and oregano to the mix. The Chinese approach—braising the meat in soy sauce, hoisin sauce, sugar, garlic, vinegar, and ginger (among other ingredients)—also does the trick. I digress.. Examine SARS and H1N1 as well (goggle the SARS china cover up) Well in this piece it was a bird (host) that was eaten by a civet, the civet become the new “Carrier” and now passes it to others of his kind as like the migratory bird ( look up more birds that travel to and from china). The birds fly in the altitude that is comparable to the germ that is falling from space. You can have several thousand feet that would allow for this. The Himalayas (the eastern part) has the highest ranges and some birds have to fly around the mountains, The true epi-center for the space borne virus. The rational in the Asia is due to the people, the government that “suppresses “ information; case in point – SARS and H1N1 were not reported correctly. People in china live closer to poultry and water fowls. So that birds where the first recipients of the space flu virus. Birds travel 100, 000 miles breathing (inhale / exhaling the space borne virus) How is it transmitted ( food, water, sex, coughing?) Movie stars like Brad Pitt / Angela Jolie get infected by eating this Chinese delicacy. Life inmates art – The film is a action / thriller about zombies in china that come from space!. Brad goes to france to promote the film, while angela jolie go to NYC, then Los Angeles, CA. While spreading the virus to all that clamer to see them. Partial quarantined gathering places are shut down: schools, amusement parks, swimming pools, theaters, concerts, day care centers Hospitals reach “surge capacity” and in Los angeles county that is only about 4,000 beds!. Doctors, nurses are sick. As with “Katrina” alternet care centers are opened. 30% of staff level are sick within hours / days. The comet passes with 9 million miles from the earth. Streaks by passing dust from its “stellar head” depositing “space dust” into the earth’s upper atmosphere. Tails = evaporative materials of the comet. Earth’s gravity pulls the space dust particles down to earth. Sun spots and the help of electro magnetisms assist with the puling of the space material fast to earth’s atmosphere instead of taking decades to do this. So now we have sun spots, space dust and migratory birds. The migratory birds ingest the dust particles while flying! ( during the process of breathing) -- H5N1 kills with the efficiency over 50%. Like in Armageddon the time / recourses used to prove the astronauts didn’t do it. Internet conspirist hurt the media with point out that the “cure” is at Ft. Detrick, Md. China want the U.S. to help. The United states is slow to respond (First Hispanic woman president is elected), so china goes on the offensive and mobilizes (as in biblical times) and holds a military mass maneuvering exercise near Taiwan. U.S. has to respond but still caught up in the Iraq, Afghanistan borders as well as dealing with Mexico and Canada now. Their people pouring in for a chance to get the “serum”. Nato and the brits come to assist. The U.S. is involved with the following countries: Philippines vs the tamil muslim tigers Pakistan vs. India(nuclear power) NEW TIME LINE for the DEAD 08/2011 August 2 Movie stars arrive in China to film a Zombie Film in China. They eat “Civet” in the Himalayas. return to the USA (with 96 hours) Brad goes to France A.Joline goes to NYC, USA (she spends two weeks then goes to see her doctor in LA,California.) 13 days later she has a relapse then she has the virus for 60 days (phase II) of the “Missy” virus. January 2011 1/07 After the new year hospitals report workers returning to beware of the “NEW YEAR FLU” 1/11 Hospitals have a growing concern about the new flu (two weeks) 1/14 CDCR issues a warning about the“new year flu”. Some people start to wear the “white masks”. 1/17 State Department issues a “travel waring advisory” to any foreign countries. 1//18 Chinese Doctor is imprisoned for releasing documents and denied a visa for the USA. 1/19 European countries are swamped and concerned. The new year flu is now called “Vampire” for the way that it sucks the life out of you for 30 days. 1/21 Vampire is now officially called a “pandemic” 1/22 various news anchors begin to call the second part of the virus “Missy” because you miss school, work, and your job. You miss everything for 60 days. 1/25 Most places are closed due to the “Missy” virus 1/26 Most people are asked to stay home. Even if the person feels good, stay at home!. 1/27 U.S. Government scrambles for a vaccine FEBRUARY 2011 2/1 China gets a flu that crosses from avian to swine and back 2/1 CIA /FSO (Foreign Service Officer) collect possible Bio agent from both fowl and swine 2/3 All states have reported the “Missy” virus 2/5 Efforts to get this under control are hampered by the effects of the FLU 2/6 Vaccines are a waste, it offers no protection 2/7 Riot at a GAY festival (Pride parade). The GAYs state they were “GAY bashed”. Police had to call upon “riot control units” that had horses to assist in the park for control. This is first of many. 2/7 red rock amphitheater Riot, non Gay event 2/7 After several preachers talk about the down fall of evil gay people. Liberty Baptist has a anti-gay rally and a riot ensues. The University claim it was “undercover closet, or evil bi-sexuals” gays that started the riot. MARCH 2011 3/1 Christian broadcasting network (CBN) in Va beach, Va. Had a riot started on Air during on of the telethons. After a woman was near death was being prayed over in a hospital bed on “live” T.V. fund raiser. 3/1 Many other countries have growing concerns over similar events. 3/1 Trans Bolivia Airlines The worst air fleet record n the world released a video of the dead walking away from one of their aircraft crashes. APRIL 2011 JUNE 2011 JULY 2011 AUGUST 2011 8/1 Julian calender date 242 - This was the first victim to rise in the U.S. A food columist that writes for one of the food channels. Hispanic woman goes into the UCLA E.R. She just has returned from returning from the border in Mexico (visiting her family in tijuana, mexico). An ambulace brings her in. her body has become a hazmat incedent. within 60 mins after rreporting it to the CDCR. August 1, 2011 Men in black appear. Hospital E.R. is closed and sterilized. Gag order on EMTs, Nurses and doctor. 8/7/2011 All parties are arrested and all professional license are temporarily suspended. LA time broke a “story of Conception Guzman” or PT XF000 as the government calls her. The story tells that her body was placed in a plastic 50 gal. drum, then a steel drum (55 gal) around that. F.B.I. agent then closed down the ambulance company until the investigation was over (That would be two years later). N.S.A. agents arrested KIM MICHEALS, 23 Y/O Female, the girlfriend of Matt Dixon, Palmdale, ca , 21 Y/O male, EMT for AMR in LA. Ms Michaels was arrested at star bucks ( her place of employment).After his sworn statement that MS Michaels repeated his story to the LA Times. She is arrested at star bucks after agents didn’t find her at the beauty shop were she worked at. Several clients and the beauty shop owner were detained for 3 weeks after her arrest. Other feared of being questioned for fear that they will be taken to a unknown place and questioned, fear that they would lose their jobs and / or have their personal life become public. 8/8/2011 Rought brought for the containment of “HOT” bodies in trauma rooms. The body was taken to 1104 N. Mission Rd (LA Morgue) 8/9/2011 Two F.B.I. agents and one N.S.A. agent oversea the autopsy. Dr. Peter and Dr. Sellers conducted the autopsy, while engaged in conversation and recording their findings, the body begins to move with a purpose of destruction. 20 minutes later when the F.B.I. are tired of the Drs not answering their calls, they find said body running to them. The first Dr jumped on a F.B.I. agent as the second agent drew his firearm to fire at the crazed doctor. After a fight ( literal tooth and claw) endsuded and a locked door between them. The N.S.A. agent arrives as the scene as police are called to the mortuary. As the F.B.I. agent yells for help and a shotgun. The N.S.A. agent grabs one for his vehicle and puts down the dead by massive injury to the chest but figures out really quick that a shot to the head is very effective as well. The incedent is kept under wraps and more agents swoop in and take things to a warehouse hanger at Los altamos, ca which is the home of the 460th Transportion Bn (Airborne) 8/10/ 2011 Info of the incident is in the morning brief for the president of the U.S. The U.S. Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases (USAMRIID) team gives him a personal brief that afternoon. The team is then sent to Los Altomtos, ca and within the air to california within six hours. Los Altamos base goes to a higher secuirity. The bodies are recovered and taken back to Ft. Detrick, MD via Andrews Air force Base. 8/10/2011 the wait begins. New federal procedure begins with a room that can be locked from the outside. Any unconscious / conscious person brought in, walked or driven by ambulance will be quarantined. One FBI agent is stationed at every E.R. in the U.S. no matter how small, non filed agents are used as well. 8/12/2011 Spanish Harlem, NYC Illegal immigrants Houston, TX Illegal immigrants Chinatown, S.F. Buddha Temple Russian Sector, NYC Human trafficking (Brothel) Filipino sector, LA illegal gambling center “quarantine” like the movie = results 8/13/2011 The president updated, all above events were suppressed and contained until Federal unit arrived. Billed as “possible domestic terrorist”. 8/14/2011 Presidential Order 1629 activation of F.E.M.A. camps to be used as “comfort & relief centers.” *Free housing *Free medical *Free meals 8/14/2011 U.S. Intelligence sources state of possible terrorist threats from xxxx 8/14/2011 Soviet / Chinese symposium 8/15/2011 Bus line “greyhound” is giving vouchers for the relief and comfort centers for those that qualify 1-800-evil-dead. 8/15/2011 All hospitals now have at least 1x F.B.I. agent, 1x CDCR personnel 8 /15/2011 Persons that get issued a free voucher have coined the term “free pass”. 8/22/2011 F.E.M.A. camps are called: Freedom, Peace, Relief, Restore, Hope, Comfort are opened. All of these camps are really just super reality type T.V. shows that are created for using AFTS (Armed Forces Radio & Television Station personnel. 8/22/2011 New reality show called “Living with Missy” (Paid Actors) *Soon people can’t get answers from loved ones. The Government tell them *Undergoing testing, can’t come to the phone because of the bathroom, they are sleeping. *As soon as the people get to the F.E.M.A. camp they are told to read a script just like in Marine Corps boot camp. 8/23/2011 Conspiracy theories begin ( sugar + potassium nitrate ) = “Zombul energy” 8/24/2011 Google site called: zombie conspiracy; a place where people talk about what might happen in the future and why it is possible. 8/15/2011 Precaution Notices go out to all federal and most state agencies to take precaution with any individuals that are sick. ( Border patrol, Police and fire units ) SEPTMBER 9/1/2011 This is the year of the PMC (Private Military Contractors) 9/1/2011 COG site AB921 (Alpha Bravo Niner two one) is activated 9/2/2011 ARMID Ft. Detrick, Md has finally proven that these cases are in connection with the Flu and relates to how many times you have the flu before the walking dead rise!. 9/2/2011 AIDS suppressed immune systems, it only takes 1x to become dead. But it DOES NOT have to be AIDS, any disease process where the immune system is compromised that it makes you vulnerable. 9/3/2011 “Dark umbrella” a PMC and it’s subsidiaries send one its detachments to one of the first camps. “Dark Waters” is its Marine unit that has a modified W.W.II Liberty troopship. OCTOBER 10/1/2011 Rumors continue to fly about. T.V. show make fun of the internet conspiracy groups 10/2/2011 SIG (special interest groups) “Zombie” people begin to make “zombie survival plans” Most are kids but some adults are serious about them. 10/28/2011 in a small rual town that is remote Near the Mexican border, it hides a secret – illegal aliens enter the U.S. and get into trouble and must be rescued. They are dehydrated, ill and have diarrhea. A border patrol agent that is complacent allows a illegal alien to slip into general population. A son refuse to leave his dying mother in the U.S. and is scratched. Near the Canadian border a couple cross the border illegally just as their parents did to get married. The Canadian born woman is slightly sick within the flu as they attempt to cross into the U.S. 10/29/2011 A newscast team is shot while filming inside a prison. Camera man is injured, reporter is shot and held hostage while interviewing inmates. See entry above MARCH 3/1/2011 Christian Broadcasting network in Va beach, Va had a riot start on air during the taping of a “live” show. A woman that was near death was being prayed over bit the host praying during the T.V. fund raiser. Many other countries have growing concern over this flu. Tans Bolivia Airlines ( the worlds worst airline due to crashes of all aircraft) releases a film of the dead walking after a airplane crash. 3/2/2011 Crossword puzzle Several major newspaper Old School: It ain't what you play - it's how you play it. 22:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC)